falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Grim Reaper's Sprint
|games2 =FNV |requires2 =Level 20 |ranks2 =1 |effects2 =If you kill a target in V.A.T.S., 20 AP are restored upon exiting V.A.T.S. mode. |baseid2 = |games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Luck 8 Level 1/19/46 |ranks3 =3 |effects3 =Increased chance for kills in V.A.T.S. to restore all AP |baseid3 =see article |games4 =FO76 |ranks4 =3 |requires4 =Level 33 |cardpoints4=1 Luck |effects4 =Any kill in V.A.T.S. has an increasing chance to restore all Action Points. |baseid4 =see table |games5 =FBG |requires5 =Luck |effects5 =Once discarded, gain an action for every enemy killed this turn |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Grim Reaper's Sprint is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout: The Board Game. ''Fallout 3'' Effects Landing a killing blow in V.A.T.S. will immediately restore all Action Points, allowing the beginning of a new series of attacks immediately. However, foes killed by allies (or other means) will not trigger the perk, even while in V.A.T.S. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Effects In Fallout: New Vegas, the perk only gives back 20 AP on a kill in V.A.T.S. Although this is a significant reduction to the effectiveness of the perk, the perk is still very useful with high power, low AP cost weapons. The effectiveness of Grim Reaper's Sprint is dependent upon three things: AP cost of the weapon, damage of the weapon, and toughness of the enemy. Be aware that the perk restores 20 Action Points if an enemy is killed in V.A.T.S., not per enemy killed; e.g. killing 3 weakened enemies in a single round of V.A.T.S. will only restore 20 AP, not 60. The following perks and traits complement Grim Reaper's Sprint: Fast Shot, Kamikaze, Action Boy, Math Wrath, and Better Criticals. ''Fallout 4'' Effects When fully maxed out, this perk can be incredibly useful in the mid to late game, particularly in large battles. This is because higher level enemies are often accompanied by lower level "cannon fodder" types, who can be instantly killed at higher levels. These enemies essentially provide a reasonably reliable source of regaining Action Points, since at higher levels they can usually be killed in one or two shots, with a 35% (at max level) chance of activating Grim Reaper's Sprint. ''Fallout 76'' Effects ''Fallout: The Board Game'' When Grim Reaper Sprint is discarded, the player character gets one additional action after each fight where they kill an enemy, until the end of their turn. Notes * If a companion, the Mysterious Stranger, a car explosion, or the explosion caused by targeting an enemy's grenade kills the target, AP will not be restored. This also happens if the enemy dies from splash damage, the Tesla cannon's electrical field, or lasting effects like burning or electric shock (i.e. flamer, Jingwei's shocksword). * Knocking an essential non-player character unconscious counts as "killing" them for the purposes of this perk. * In Fallout 3, the G.E.C.K. script actually gives 1000 AP after a kill, rather than restoring the exact amount of AP. * Be aware that in Fallout: New Vegas, some weapons will not gain another shot in V.A.T.S. from only 20 AP. Even in this case, the perk retains some usefulness in that it does allow going back into V.A.T.S. sooner and fire again, even if one cannot immediately return to V.A.T.S. and fire again. * In Fallout 4, Kellogg's pistol or any weapon with the Relentless effect can serve as a means of saving three perk points with 100% chance of refill on crit instead of kill as with this perk. Pistols with reflex sight work especially well, since they require a tiny amount of AP to fire. In addition, Kellogg's pistol when fully upgraded has a crit damage that is quite hefty even without Gunslinger. Behind the scenes The perk is a winner of Bethesda's Fallout anniversary contesthttp://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/vault/falloutcontest.html, submitted by Marc-Andre Deslongchamps. Bugs * Sometimes upon taking this perk, it will not restore AP. Instead, it just takes up a perk slot that could have otherwise been used on something else. * APs gained through gear in Fallout 4 will not restore. (a total of 195 APs, 30 APs through ultralight mod, Grim Reaper fills APs up to 165.) Gallery FO4 Grim Reaper's Sprint loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout: The Board Game perks de:Sprint des Sensenmannes es:Festival aniquilador fr:Tueur en Série pl:Pośpiech kostuchy ru:Смерть на взлёте uk:Смерть на злеті